horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Random RP Parody
Random RP Parody was a summer 2012 improv parody RP. Plot A group of teens is caught off guard and hunted down by a mysterious killer, Super Banana Crisp. Why they didn't just leave the house is a mystery, other than they were too stupid.. Synopsis I actually don't feel like putting a synopsis for this one, so here's the actual roleplay ;D 13:25 Braedon Arlington: you look so slutty lol 13:27 Annie Ross: :< 13:27 Annie Ross cries and runs away D: 13:27 Annie Ross: lol jk 13:27 Braedon Arlington: o.o 13:27 Annie Ross: oh look i decided to run 13:27 Annie Ross: :/ 13:27 Braedon Arlington: well you are wearing a 3 inch long skirt 13:27 Braedon Arlington: who are you Rikku? :/ 13:27 Annie Ross: YES 13:27 Braedon Arlington: lol. 13:27 Annie Ross spins and turns into rikku 13:27 Annie Ross: :| 13:27 Braedon Arlington: I'll be Paine :| 13:27 Annie Ross: :/ 13:27 Braedon Arlington rolls backward and is wearing Paine's clothes 13:28 Annie Ross: LOL. 13:28 Braedon Arlington: heels, hair, leather & all 13:28 Braedon Arlington is a drag queen\ 13:28 Annie Ross: hot :D 13:28 Braedon Arlington dances & smacks you with the blunt side of the sword 13:28 Annie Ross falls down onto the ground "OW D:" 13:29 Braedon Arlington spins and is now dressed like Yuna :| 13:29 Braedon Arlington throws his uber long ponytail at you & ties you up 13:29 Braedon Arlington skips away & drags you with his ponytail 13:29 Annie Ross screams and kicks widely 13:29 Braedon Arlington: lol 13:29 Annie Ross: AHHHHHHHH!!! <:o 13:29 Annie Ross: :D? 13:30 Annie Ross: yaaay yay \o/ 13:31 Annie Ross: my pre-paid card went in 13:31 Annie Ross: now i have 10k 13:31 Annie Ross: lol jk i have 6k 13:31 Annie Ross: :/ 13:32 Braedon Arlington: lol 13:32 Annie Ross: god i hate this cereal 13:32 Braedon Arlington: lol 13:32 Annie Ross opens the window and tosses super banana out the window D:< 13:33 Braedon Arlington screams like a little girl when Super Banana flies back in and commences to beat you up 13:34 Annie Ross screams as it does and she would then get thrown through the window 13:34 Annie Ross: :C 13:34 Braedon Arlington goes D:> and backs away slowly from Super Banana 13:35 Braedon Arlington cries when it makes him take his clothes off and molests him :< 13:35 Annie Ross: o.o 13:36 Annie Ross wakes up and blinks as she is outside "What happened :|" 13:36 ZachMcKay: :O 13:36 Braedon Arlington is dead on the table with cum everywhere o.O 13:36 Toby Amat whispers: WHAT HAPPENED 13:36 Annie Ross climbs back into the room and screams bloody murder 13:36 Annie Ross: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 13:36 Toby Amat: AAAAAARGHSH! 13:37 Annie Ross: AHHHHHHHHHHH BLOODY MURDER AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 13:37 Annie Ross: :D? 13:37 Toby Amat: AAHHHH LOL AHHHHHHH! 13:37 Toby Amat: QUICK WE HAVE TO HIDE THE BODY 13:37 Toby Amat: CAUSE THE KILLERS STILL HERE AND THAT MEANS WE SHOULD TOTALLY GO OFF ALONE 13:37 ZachMcKay goes O_O "Why are you naked?" 13:38 Toby Amat: I was partying hard 13:38 Toby Amat: LULU 13:38 Toby Amat: TAKE THE DEAD BODY 13:38 Toby Amat: HIDE IT 13:38 Lulu Malik: lolk 13:38 Annie Ross nods "OK THAT MAKES SENSE LETS GO!" 13:38 Annie Ross runs off to her room 13:38 Lulu Malik picks Braedon up by his ear and drags him outside 13:39 ZachMcKay slaps toby's ass C: 13:39 Lulu Malik: Ok 13:39 Lulu Malik: dead body taken care of 13:39 ZachMcKay continues to slap toby's ass 13:39 Lulu Malik hands Toby some shorts 13:39 ZachMcKay: :O! 13:40 Toby Amat: What's Annie doing 13:40 Annie Ross: AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! 13:40 Toby Amat: :o 13:40 Toby Amat gets hit by the door as it shuts 13:40 Toby Amat: >:O 13:40 Lulu Malik: lol. 13:40 ZachMcKay: LAWLAW. 13:40 ZachMcKay: wtf 13:41 ZachMcKay: LAWL. 13:41 Lulu Malik: lo. 13:41 Lulu Malik: ... 13:41 Lulu Malik: lol lawlaw 13:41 Shitface: I HEARD THERE WAS A PARTY 13:41 ZachMcKay bangs on the door without even checking if it is locked "Annie open up D:" 13:41 Lulu Malik: nope 13:41 Lulu Malik: go away 13:41 Shitface: oh ok :( 13:42 ZachMcKay: dont be rude to shitface D: 13:42 Shitface goes to the bathroom to shower & briefly screams when an axe comes flying through the window, hits her in the face & kills her. 13:42 ZachMcKay: oh. 13:42 ZachMcKay: :/ 13:42 Lulu Malik: WHAT WAS THAT 13:42 Lulu Malik: LETS INVESTIGATE 13:42 ZachMcKay checks the door and finds it unlocked 13:42 Lulu Malik: BLACK MEN FIRST 13:43 ZachMcKay opens it "FIRST LETS FIND ANNIE D:" 13:43 ZachMcKay opens the closet door and finds Annie as she falls out dead :| 13:43 Lulu Malik screams 13:43 Toby Amat screams 13:43 ZachMcKay screams 13:44 Toby Amat: lol. 13:44 ZachMcKay: xD 13:44 Annie Ross is dead D: 13:44 Toby Amat: I NEVER EVEN GOT MY OBLIGATORY SEX SCENE 13:44 ZachMcKay: ONWARD TO SHITFACE! 13:44 Toby Amat: ZACH 13:44 ZachMcKay: WHAT 13:44 Toby Amat: WE HAVE TO HAVE SEX REAL QUICK 13:44 Toby Amat has sex real quick 13:44 Toby Amat: ok done 13:44 ZachMcKay: o.o 13:44 Lulu Malik: lul. 13:44 ZachMcKay: WHAT ARE YOU FLASH? 13:44 Toby Amat: yes 13:45 ZachMcKay: OH OK 13:45 Toby Amat: BLACK MAN COMING THROUGH 13:45 ZachMcKay: OK 13:45 Toby Amat rips the door off the hinges 13:45 ZachMcKay: :D 13:45 ZachMcKay: O_O 13:45 ZachMcKay: DAMN 13:45 Toby Amat: oh 13:45 Toby Amat: she's posing 13:45 ZachMcKay: lmfao 13:45 Shitface is dead, posing, with an axe in her face 13:45 Shitface: And her ass. 13:45 Lulu Malik: that's unfortunate 13:45 ZachMcKay goes O_o 13:46 ZachMcKay: she was so young :C 13:46 ZachMcKay: 35 13:46 Lulu Malik: lmfao 13:46 Lulu Malik: I'M DYING 13:46 Lulu Malik: I'M CACKLING LIKE A WITCH 13:46 Lulu Malik: omg. 13:46 ZachMcKay: xD 13:46 Lulu Malik: that was funny 13:46 Lulu Malik: lol 13:46 Shitface: Shut up Lulu 13:46 Shitface punches her 13:46 ZachMcKay: HOLY CRAP ZOMBIE 13:46 Lulu Malik takes it but stands there like a wall :| 13:46 ZachMcKay screams like a girl and runs away 13:47 Shitface dies again 13:47 Lulu Malik: well that was strange 13:47 Toby Amat: yes, very 13:47 Toby Amat: ZACH? 13:47 Toby Amat: WHERE ARE YOU! 13:47 Toby Amat: I'M TOO STUPID TO USE MY MINIMAP 13:47 Toby Amat picks the door up 13:47 ZachMcKay has a panic attack "I DONT KNOW IT'S LIKE EMPTY: 13:48 Toby Amat: oh 13:48 ZachMcKay: OH GOD THE CEREAL BOX! NOOOOOOOOO! 13:48 Toby Amat: we lost the door 13:48 Toby Amat: :| 13:48 Toby Amat: THE HOUSE ATE THE DOOR 13:48 Toby Amat screams and takes his clothes off 13:48 Casey Ross: i'm home 13:48 Toby Amat: o.o 13:48 Casey Ross: :O 13:48 Toby Amat: Who the fuck are you 13:48 Toby Amat: and 13:48 Toby Amat: and 13:48 Toby Amat: WHERE'S MY JUNK 13:48 Casey Ross: Annie's sister 13:48 Toby Amat squeals and dies 13:48 Casey Ross: and OMG YOU'RE A GIRL 13:49 Casey Ross: :| 13:49 Casey Ross: ANNIE 13:49 Toby Amat has no vag, just a missing penis 13:49 Lulu Malik: OH GOD TOBY 13:49 Casey Ross screams and commits suicide 13:49 Lulu Malik: Zach D:> 13:50 Casey Ross logs off since she has no dead animations! 13:50 Lulu Malik doesn't care Casey is dead cause no one knows her, she's just some crazy chick :D 13:50 Lulu Malik: ZACH WHERE ARE YOU 13:50 ZachMcKay screams 13:51 Lulu Malik: oh 13:51 Lulu Malik: look 13:51 Lulu Malik: it's the repetition killer 13:51 ZachMcKay: i'm not dead :o 13:51 Lulu Malik: cause you and toby fell down in the same pose 13:51 Lulu Malik: OH YAY 13:51 ZachMcKay: i just tripped on a box 13:51 ZachMcKay: OH GOD YOUR ARMPITS 13:51 Lulu Malik lays down under you 13:51 ZachMcKay DIES FROM THE SMELL 13:52 Lulu Malik sniffs her armpit and goes o.o 13:52 Lulu Malik vanishes 13:52 ZachMcKay: jk 13:52 ZachMcKay: oh she's gone 13:52 ZachMcKay stands up 13:52 ZachMcKay: WOOHOO I'M THE SOLE SURVIVOR 13:53 Melanie Hart: I'M HOME FROM A COSPLAY CONVENTION 13:53 Melanie Hart: :o 13:53 Melanie Hart rubs her face and morphs it back into Melanie like clay 13:53 Elisa Evans: LIKE WHERE AM I? 13:53 Melanie Hart: In my house, get out 13:54 Elisa Evans: LIKE NO d: 13:54 Elisa Evans turns and sees a dead body "NVM BYE" 13:54 Melanie Hart screams like the Hulk, picks you up, and throws you out the window 13:54 Melanie Hart: or not 13:54] Elisa Evans screams as the ao makes her go flying into the wall and slams into it falling onto the ground 13:54 Melanie Hart: lol. 13:55 Melanie Hart sighs at Toby's dead body 13:55 Melanie Hart rubs the area where his crotch should be & makes it reappear 13:56 Toby Amat has an erection. 13:56 Melanie Hart: o.o 13:56 Melanie Hart: OH YOU AGAIN 13:56 Melanie Hart picks the cereal box up and tosses it out the door 13:56 Melanie Hart: I SAID GO AWAY FREDWIN 13:57 Melanie Hart: I DONT WANT YOU IN MY VAG ANYMORE, WE BROKE UP 13:57 Melanie Hart: SLUT 13:57 Melanie Hart slams the door 13:57 Elisa Evans: :O 13:58 Elisa Evans goes :O even more as the cereal box announce that he's the killer! 13:58 Melanie Hart goes >:( 13:58 Melanie Hart levitates and shoots the cereal box with her hand beams 13:58 Elisa Evans runs away and hides in melanie's room 13:59 Melanie Hart watches as the cereal box lights on fire and dies. 13:59 Melanie Hart: The cereal box is dead 13:59 Melanie Hart: NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE RANDOM GIRL 13:59 ZachMcKay: Annie's dead 13:59 ZachMcKay: :C 13:59 Melanie Hart: I'm aware 14:00 Melanie Hart snaps her fingers & shuts the door, but also teleports Elisa outside 14:00 Elisa Evans jumps and rips zach's shirt off and stabs him in the stomach and then turns to melanie about to stab her but is suddenly outside. 14:00 Melanie Hart goes o.o 14:00 ZachMcKay goes D: 14:00 Melanie Hart goes o.o 14:00 ZachMcKay goes D: 14:00 Melanie Hart goes o.o 14:00 ZachMcKay falls on the ground belleding ot dead 14:00 ZachMcKay: bleeding to* 14:00 ZachMcKay: lol. 14:01 Melanie Hart snaps her fingers & heals Zach's wounds. 14:01 ZachMcKay: oh thanks 14:01 Melanie Hart: loljk 14:01 ZachMcKay suddenly explodes for no reason now. 14:01 Melanie Hart: lmao 14:01 Melanie Hart lawls 14:01 ZachMcKay: xD 14:01 Melanie Hart puts a protective barrier around the house & keeps Elisa out :D 14:02 Melanie Hart: loljk >:( 14:02 Melanie Hart lifts her hands to the air & pulls the barrier in, she then sends it flying back out and the house explodes & is just a pile of rubble, fire, smoulder, & ash >:( 14:03 Melanie Hart: THE END Deaths #Braedon - Molested to death. #Shitface - Axed in the face (and the ass.) #Annie - Who knows? She was dead in the closet. #Toby - Discovered his crotch was missing and died of fright. #Casey - Committed suicide after finding Annie's body. #Lulu - Sniffed her own armpit and faded away. #Super Banana Crisp - Destroyed by Melanie's laser beams. #Zach - Randomly exploded. #Elisa/Melanie - They probably died in the explosion. I don't really know. Cast Abraelon as Himself/Braedon Arlington Annie Juran as Herself/Annie Ross Casey Tuqiri as Herself/Casey Ross Kayla Burt as Elisa Evans Lulu Malik as Herself Melanie DiPrima as Shitface Melanie Putzo as Herself cosplaying as Amora October Amat as Himself/Toby Amat RP Tool as Super Banana Crisp Zachmckay Resident as Himself/Zach McKay Category:RP Pages Category:Parody Series